Their Stories
by The Stoll Sisters
Summary: How do you think they came to Camp Half-Blood? The Stoll Twins, Clarisse and the others? This is their story. One-shots, RnR, no flames please. We don't own some of the characters.


**We don't own some of the characters, we certainly don't own the awesome Camp Half-Blood.**

Travis and Connor Stoll in  
>"Katy and Katie"<p>

**Travis**

Ok, it all started when we were at the Statue of Liberty. It was Connor's birthday and our older sister, Katy, [stop laughing, Connor] took us there. Connor wasn't having much fun. We're always stopping by the island when we go home. But Katy didn't know that, always around the world "working" and we have to live with our chaotic aunt. I sort of felt sorry for Connor, he was only ten and here we were. The weather was extremely gloomy and the only people looking alive were the tourists and Katy.

"This…sucks." Connor muttered.

"I know. Looks like Katy's having fun." I said…which was a bad thing to say.

"It's not her birthday." I heard him mumble.

"Isn't this great?" Katy appeared from behind both of us. "The Statue of Liberty is not-"

"Really green, we know that." Connor replied lazily.

"Tell you what, let's buy you a gift in the gift shop." She took both our hands and brought us to the shop, a lot of miniature Statue of Liberty were either hanging or standing…or moving.

"Just pick out a gift and I'll buy it." Katy said like the witch from the story Hansel and Gretle. "I'll just look around."

She left us and took a look at some earrings shaped like Lady Liberty.

"You want to see the moving model of the Statue of Liberty?" I suggested looking at Connor's bored expression. He looked away and was staring at something at the other end of the shop.

"Can we look at that?" He said pointing towards the jewelry area. I couldn't see much except earrings and necklaces and other stuff. But when we got closer, I saw it was another miniature model of the Statue of Liberty, made of silver.

"Who would want this?" I asked, looking at the price tag.

"Someone who wants money" Connor replied, getting one from the shelf and examining it closely.

"Do you think Katy will buy me this?" He asked me. I snorted.

"Yeah right, have you seen the price?"

"Well there's only one way."

I knew what he was thinking, we're the youngest thieves of New York, since I was five and Connor was three, on the first day of school. We switched our teacher's nametag with a girl who was also a teacher, it was hilarious.

Quietly and quickly, Connor kept the silver figure in his jacket pocket. I don't even get why we never get caught, I spoke too soon. Once we turned, Katy was standing in front of us, hand opened. Connor cursed under his breath and gave the mini Statue to Katy. You see, unlike us, Katy is a goody two shoes. I don't even know why she's our sister. She's the complete opposite.

"What were you thinking?" She scolded at us on the spot and I don't like to be looked at. "You could've asked me to buy it for you. I thought you were out of stealing for good?"

"We didn't say that and how are you going to afford that?" Connor said back.

"Oh, I can" she said showing us her wallet.

"Do you really _have _money, sis?" I smirked. She opened her wallet and gave us a glare.

"WOULD YOU STOP STEALING MY MONEY?" She shouted, people were really looking and the place was half silent. We just glared at each other then somebody tapped Katy on the shoulder. It was Millie, she's Katy's old friend and she keeps stalking us at school, she's like a spy or something.

"Hi, Katy, I'm sorry did I disturb the conversation?"

"No, just talking" Katy stood up straight like the scolding never happened. "What are you doing here, Millie?"

"Just visiting"

"or stalking us." I whispered to Connor so only we could hear it. They talked about a lot of stuff then Millie started on something about a camp. And we crept in closer to hear.

**Connor**

Millie kept urging Katy to go to this camp with me and Travis. But Katy refused obviously.

"By the way" Millie started. "Where's your traveling buddy, Vista?"

"Oh, she left me in Brazil. I don't know why."

Then suddenly, Millie looked horror-struck. She kept muttering the words, monsters, camp, and some other stuff. She turned towards us.

"Come with me" she said and grabbed Katy's hands and we grabbed Katy's. Millie pulled us out of the shop and into the big ship we took to get here. Katy looked confused and a little furious. We stepped inside the boat and Millie seated us in a bench.

"What the heck was that for?" Travis demanded.

"Look, you're not safe here." Millie said, still looking panicked.

"Where are we going?" Katy got to her feet.

But Millie couldn't answer because these huge spikes were hurtling towards us.

"DUCK!" Millie shouted and the spikes sailed on top of us and hit the wall, screams erupted everywhere.  
>Millie cursed, got to her feet and took out a bow and arrow. She pointed to where the spikes came from and shot to her target, something howled in pain. More spikes came and people were running around the ship, some people even dived in the water. I thought it was crazy then Millie suggested it.<p>

"Are you crazy?" Travis shouted at her. "It's cold and deep in there…"

"It's our only way! Now go!" And Katy and Millie went down to the water.

"Come on, coward." I said to my brother and pushed him down and I followed.

"I'm going to kill you!" He said when we surfaced. The water was indeed cold but it could have been worse in the ship, which was sinking. But something told me there was something wrong, my sister can't swim, no matter what, she'll always…sink. I swam towards Katy, but she was unconscious, Millie was carrying her in the water and I got hold of her hand and felt her blood pulse…there was none. We swam back to the pier and Millie put Katy's body down.

"I'm really sorry, I-I didn't know she couldn't swim, she-she didn't say-" Millie stammered. I was really angry with her now, and in tears.

"Of course she couldn't say anything because you pushed her!" I shouted at her. "Stay away from us!"

But suddenly the spikes were going towards us, me and Travis carried Katy's body and we ran to the road.

Millie was going after us, and I couldn't let that happen. We ran faster but with Katy's dead body with us, we weren't so fast. Millie eventually caught up with us and tried to help us with Katy's body, but I bit her hand.

"Hey," Millie said. "I'm trying to help you."

"Help us? You killed our sister! And now there's that thing coming after you. You caused all this mess, why should we trust you?" Travis demanded.

"First of all, I was trying to help you get somewhere safe so the manticore won't get you. And second, that thing is coming after you!" She shot back.

"Manti-what?"

She didn't have time to answer, that manti-thingy was just in front of us, it was waiting for movement. Millie drew a sword, it was about three feet and was glowing bronze. I was so frustrated with everything that happened today. If Millie didn't get us, Katy would still be alive, and if that thing didn't attack us…

I grabbed Millie sword so fast, she didn't even realize what was happening. I charged for the monster, with surprisingly amazing speed and before the manti-thing reacted, I stabbed it in the ribs (at least I think it was).  
>It howled in pain and suddenly turned into dust. Millie and Travis were shocked when I came towards them (you should've seen their faces!).<p>

"Connor, that was, that was…" Millie stammered.

"Awesome, bro!" Travis said while we high fived. "But I could've done better."

"Yeah right." I replied.

Millie kneeled in front of us.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was coming. I just wanted to get you to camp safe." She apologized.

"But I don't get it" I said. "Why do we need to go to this camp so badly?"

"Because it's the only place safe for kids like us. A place where no monsters can attack you." Millie grinned.

"Well, sounds good to me." Travis smiled, but tears were still going down his face.

[Yeah I saw that, Travis. Admit it]

**Travis**

I don't forgive Millie yet, but all I wanted was to go this camp, living with Aunt Bele with so darn scary. Nobody talked when Millie drove us to Long Island, Connor kept looking at the windows, I wanted to cheer him up but I was sad too, Katy was really gone. I wish I could've done what Connor did earlier, I hate to admit, but it was heroic.

[There I said, Connor, you happy?]

When we finally arrived, I looked across camp, it was beautiful. Girls and boys of every age went around everywhere in orange t-shirts, holding really sharp weapons like Millie's earlier. Greek temples were everywhere, and a big blue house.

"Guys, welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Millie said in awe.

She led us to an infirmary and told us to rest.

"Can we have a tour first?" Connor pleaded.

"I think you've had enough for one day. Don't worry as soon as you're ready, I'll give you a tour and explain everything." Millie smiled.

"I have a question though," I interrupted. "When you said 'special kids' what did you mean, for kids with ADHD or something?"

"No, for demigods." Millie answered before leaving the room. Demigods, where did I hear that before? I shrugged and lay down in bed and immediately fell asleep.

When I woke up, I girl was laying a glass in my bedside table. She had long, straight brown hair in a ponytail and warm blue eyes.

"Oh good, you're awake. Welcome, you must be Travis." She told me.

"And who are you?" I asked rudely.

"Katie Gardner, head of the Demeter Cabin."

I only got her name.

"Wait as in Katy, Katy with a Y?"

"No, Katie, with I-E." She said it like it was the obvious thing in the world. "This is Annabeth." She pointed to another girl beside Connor. She had curly blonde hair, she smiled then returned to pouring an orange liquid into a glass. Connor woke up and looked straight at Annabeth.

"Hey, I'm Connor." He smirked, while trying to flip his hair.

"Hey, I'm not interested." Annabeth replied without expression.

I laughed then turned back to Katie.

"You want to see a trick?" I asked her with a smirk.

"Um, sure." She replied.

"Where's your wallet?"

"Here, hold on." She couldn't seem to find it. After a long time she turned back to me.

"Where's my wallet?"

I handed her the wallet and laughed hard.

"Very funny," she told me. "You can be a son of Hermes."

"A son of what?"

"I'll explain on the way."

Before she left, I grabbed her arm.

"Wait! What about my sister?" I demanded. (I keep demanding.)

"She will have a proper burial and a shroud. Come on."

I turned to face Connor who was asking for another cup from Annabeth, but she just shook her head. Then he looked at me and nodded. We both stood up and followed the girls to our sister's funeral.

"The end."

"You didn't need to say that, Connor."

"Yeah but I wanted to."

**End of story one, stay tuned for more…**

**-Connor and Travis, The Stoll Sisters.**


End file.
